Mission VOID
by plum-dulce
Summary: Venturing into the Null Void, Gwen finds something she never expected. Gwevin
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force**

* * *

Slowly she made her way to her seat at the table, hoping that no one would notice her. She was late. Not only that but she was late to one of the most important meetings all plumbers were required to attend, and all because she forgot to set her alarm clock the prior night.

Making it into her seat, she relaxed. No one had noticed, they were all paying attention to what Ben was saying, listening to his new plan to improve the overpopulating Null Void.

Setting her things down, she turned to look at Ben and what he was presenting.

"Gwendolyn," the deep, loud voice boomed causing everyone in the room from the rookies to the higher ranking magisters to turn and look. "Your late," Magister Harrison continued in a now quieter tone.

Gwen sighed, so much for not being noticed.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry," she said calmly.

Receiving a nod from him, she turned her attention back to Ben as did everyone else in the room.

Gwen knew that Magister Harrison did not care why she was late, but she would have to make up for her tardiness, probably more paperwork. Again.

At 21 years of age, Gwen knew what to expect from being a plumber. Being one since the age of 15, she knew not to argue with a higher rank. At least she knew unlike most of the 20 year olds around her, who were usually all rookies, beginning their lives as plumbers.

After listening to Ben talk about the mission, the new I.D. guns, and their identification tags, Gwen knew that Mission V.O.I.D. was not something that she wanted to be a part of. During his presentation, Ben himself had said that this mission would be better suited for the newer members, 'a great opportunity for them to experience the Null Void'.

Only one goal: I.D. every creature they could, simple enough, right?

---

Meeting over, Gwen headed to her office, weaving her way through the small crowd at the doorway all praising Ben, congratulating him on the great idea. Almost out free, she heard her name. She turned to face the owner of the voice, Magister Harrison's voice. Now face to face with him, his bald head reflecting the light of the fluorescents overhead, she waited for what was coming.

"Yes," she replied, better now that later. She couldn't avoid it; she was going to pay for being late.

"I would like you to meet Rebecca." He said, referring to the petite brunette standing next to him.

"Hello Rebecca." Gwen waved to the girl, not that she didn't already know her, she did. Everyone at Plumber base 7D knew Rebecca, she had the worst shot. Even Gwen who only used any type of gun out of pure necessity seemed like a pro compared to Rebecca. But everyone also knew that the only reason Rebecca was a plumber was because her father was one of the best plumbers of the last 10 years, dying honorably in a mission.

"Well I'd like you to know that Rebecca will be venturing into the Null Void tomorrow like many others for Mission V.O.I.D." He informed Gwen.

"Okay." She replied confused. Why would she need to know that?

"Yes and because she is still a newbie, I would like you to go with her," he paused, "into the Null Void.

"Wait. What?" Gwen said, at that moment she had almost hoped she could have gotten boring paperwork instead.

Gwen hated the Null Void and anything in it. No reason specifically, she just disliked being in that hell hole, not knowing who or what was watching you, ready to attack.

"Yes, I would like you to go with Rebecca tomorrow and possibly a few times afterwards. That won't be a problem, will it?" He questioned, a smirk on his face. He had her; she couldn't say no, her being late to the meeting was bad enough.

"No, not a problem at all," she sighed.

"Good to see we can always count on you Gwen"

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad at all she thought finally making her way back to her office.

---

"Oh come on Gwen, a little fighting will do you some good," said Ms. Warren.

"You're probably right Angela." Gwen agreed.

Angela Warren, the secretary at the base was always someone Gwen could depend on, especially after the accident. The early 40 year old with jet black hair and bright blue eyes always knew how to make someone smile or laugh. She had a charm about her.

"I mean you haven't been yourself since the accident or the breakup. You used to love to fight; you were the best at it." Gwen knew she was right, even though it was almost a year ago, she didn't think she would be able to get over it.

Her family had been through a lot and had always made it through, alien attack after attack. Sometimes directly at them, taking them hostage, or possibly just an attack to the city, but there was never any harm done to them. But the car accident killed them, all of them, her mom, her dad, her brother, but not her. She lived. Unlike the alien attacks she wasn't able to protect them.

It didn't help that Michael, broke off their almost 4 year long relationship about 3 months after the accident, 2 months after he asked her to marry him. He was supposed to be there for her, in her time of need but instead he left.

Gwen had lost it all, her family, her fiancée, her enthusiasm for work, her zeal for life.

Angela being the only person Gwen relied on and came to for support. Ben was always too busy with his plumber's to understand.

"I think going will get your mind off of everything. You are going tomorrow, Right?" Angela asked, while giving Gwen a big smile.

"Yeah, I mean I sort of have to by force. I don't want to get Harrison angry." Gwen smiled back.

* * *

**Ok so this a new story thats been in my head forever. i finally decided to type it out.**

**I hope you all like it. SO Review plzz.**

p.s. I will update Trust Me eventually; just having some writers block


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is the second chapter.**

**Well when I posted the last chapter I totally forgot to say that this story takes place in the Ben 10K universe, but Ben 10: Alien force did occur, just not with Kevin. He was not there. I hope that makes sense. If not PM with any questions. Also some people where wondering if Michael was Mike Morningstar, it is him. But in reality it doesn't matter if it is him or just a plain mike, it won't affect the story, or at least it shouldn't. **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BEN 10 OR BEN 10:ALIEN FORCE**_

* * *

"Are you ready Rebecca," the red head asked the rookie as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied wiggling uncomfortably in the tight rubber like body suit she was wearing. Gwen couldn't help but laugh.

"You'll get used to it. They're a bit uncomfortable at first." She remembered having to wear the suit when she went into the Null Void. She hated it.

"Okay remember everyone," Ben's voiced over the group of 20 some plumbers about to go into the Null void, "don't lose the belts around your waist. They are very important."

Looking down at hers, Gwen made sure she had everything, her plumbers badge, the I.D. gun, the I.D. tags, and her other gun.

"Okay, time to begin Mission V.O.I.D." Ben said signaling to someone who opened the Null Void generator.

After waiting for other plumbers to be sent to different areas of the Null Void, it was finally Gwen and Rebecca's turn. Stepping up to the generator, Gwen turned to Ben, who was talking to every plumber before they stepped through.

"I was actually a little shocked to see your name on the list of people going. I thought you had quit with the whole mission thing in general." Ben joked with Gwen. "You probably have been doing more paperwork than Angela."

"That's why I decide I needed to get out more, and the Null void seems like a good place to start." She replied. "Doesn't it?"

Ben nodded in agreement. He didn't need to know that Gwen was being made to go.

"Well, good luck Gwen and don't have too much fun" He hugged her.

Stepping through with Rebecca, Gwen looked around. She hadn't been in for a while, but it still looked the same. Just a vast, desolate space filled with floating rocks. In the distance you could always see a Null Guardian or two, but that was it. Just emptiness. It was hard to believe a place like that was overcrowding, but it was. Daily hundreds maybe even thousands of aliens were being sent into the Null Void.

"So this is it. The Null Void." Rebecca said turning around to see the portal they had walked through was gone.

"Yeah, just a horrible place, isn't it? Hard to imagine spending a day here, much less everyday." Gwen replied.

"I guess we should get started."

---

"Are you sure?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Rebecca answered.

"Okay, just call if you need help."

With that Rebecca was off, leaving Gwen all alone. Rebecca and her had spent the last couple of hours tagging some a hundred aliens with I.D tags, some easier than others. Not having fought in a while Gwen decided to take a break while Rebecca went off by herself.

That last one with six arms had worn Gwen out. Leaning on the hard rock, Gwen relaxed until she saw something walking in the distance through her peripheral vision. From what she could tell it had four arms.

"Just great." She mumbled to herself. Looking in its direction, she saw nothing, it had disappeared.

"Well look at what I've got here," said a deep voice.

Recognizing the voice Gwen looked up to see Kevin Levin standing less then five feet in front of her.

"It's Tennyson's cousin, Princess." He said walking towards her.

"My name is Gwendolyn." Trying to think of a way to attack or get away from him, she couldn't. Gwen never had to deal with Kevin by herself. Ben was always there, he always came up with the plan.

"Sure, whatever you want princess." Even closer to her his voice sounded even rougher.

Still against the wall, Gwen just wanted to walk forward and attack him, but that wasn't a good idea. Even if she hated to admit it, Kevin was stronger than her, much stronger.

"What is such a pretty little thing doing in the Null Void all by herself," taking another step forward he continued, "there are dangerous things out here. You do know that, don't you, princess." Now he was only inches away from her, using his hands to support himself against the rock behind her.

Gwen froze. Why had she let him get so close to her?

"Your human right Princess, or at least for the most part?"

Gwen looked up at him confused and disgusted as she felt his hot breathe on her face. Why did he care whether she was human or not?

"You know princess, it has been a while since," he leaned in closer, "I've had any—." He was cut off as Gwen using any strength she had left to fight, shot spheres of mana at him. Thinking she had distracted him enough to get away, he chuckled. Her plan didn't work, Kevin stood there in front of her unaffected as if she had never done anything,

Frustrated, Gwen squirmed trying to get out of the grip he had on her, but it was no use.

Chuckling again at her pathetic attempt to get away, Kevin pressed against her stopping her from wiggling.

"Feisty one," Kevin mumbled. "Looks like this is going to be fun," he continued taking Gwen's arms and pinning them over her head against the hard rock.

Leaning in Kevin whispered into her ear, "It's too bad you're so small, I don't want to break you."

Actually scared, Gwen gulped but her dry mouth wouldn't let her. This only made Kevin snicker some more before he crushed his lips against hers.

After he released the grip he had on her arms Gwen struggled trying as hard as she could to push him away. Having his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth, and his hands wandering only Gwen more determined to push him away, but as much as she resisted it was no use.

Suddenly Kevin pulled away completely and fell back onto the ground. Letting out a groan, Kevin's hand went to his ankle, which was bleeding.

Confused and dazed, Gwen looked up from the pained Kevin to see Rebecca standing there, her gun in hand.

"Are you okay?" Rebecca asked, moving closer to Gwen, while still trying to keep a distance from Kevin,

Gwen walked around Kevin and towards her, but instead of replying, she nodded her head.

"Rebecca?"

"Yes," she replied placing her gun back on her belt.

"I think you should back to the Plumber base."

"Wait, what about what just happened right here?"

"Forget about it, please." Gwen pleaded. Turing her head, Gwen saw there was no Kevin. But she could she the trail of blood that came from his leg.

"Why?"

"Just go back, and don't tell Ben what happened, or anyone else for that fact." She looked at Rebecca straight in the eye, she was being serious. "Do you here me?"

"Yeah, but what about you, aren't you coming back to the base."

"I will be, I have something to do." Taking a look at her belt, Gwen sighed, she had forgotten it. "Do you have your first aid kit."

Looking at her own belt, Rebecca took it off and gave it to Gwen, "Um…yeah, here."

"Thanks, so I want you to call Ben, and go back to earth."

Gwen stood there, with the kit in hand, and watched as Rebecca walked off and disappeared through a portal minutes after she had called Ben with her badge. Once she knew Rebecca was gone, she turned around and started following the blood, which completely stopped at the opening of a small cave.

It was pitch black inside, but Gwen continued in. Using her mana she lit the small cave up but it was empty, or at least it looked that way.

"What do you want," a voice growled at her.

"You're hurt." She said softly, looking around for the source of the voice.

"I repeat my question, what do you want?"

"I want to help you." This time he didn't respond. Gwen went on looking around, but still no Kevin.

"Kevin?" Still no response.

"Please let me help you." Letting the mana she was using to light the cave dissipate, Gwen stood in the pitch black.

"What did I tell you princess, being alone in the Null Void isn't a good idea." Kevin finally spoke.

Still the dark Gwen listened to his voice, hoping to find him that way.

"I know that." She replied.

"Seems like you don't," he paused. Listening closely Gwen could tell that his voice was coming from behind her. "Because your still here."

Still moving in the direction of his voice, Gwen tripped. Only to fall on something was moving underneath her, and groaning in pain.

"Happy? You found me." Kevin snarled.

Lighting the area around Kevin and her with her mana, Gwen could see the blood from the wound above his ankle. Holding the first aid kit, she showed it to Kevin, wanting to prove that she only wanted to help him.

"Are you going to let me help?" Gwen asked softly. Kevin didn't answer, so Gwen looked up at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

Using her one free hand to try to open he kit, Gwen was struggling. After a minute of fidgeting with the small white box, Kevin took it from her hand, opened it and handed it back to her.

"Thanks." She smiled up at him only to see him looking the other way, into the darkness. With the contents of the kit spread out, Gwen got started tending to his wound.

"Kevin you need to stay still, this is hard enough to do with only one hand." She said.

"I didn't ask you to do this." He said quietly still looking in another direction. As Gwen continued to wrap and bandage his injury, he grunted, obviously in pain.

"I know it hurts."

"I'm sure do." He answered, his voice full of sarcasm.

Taking her the zipper of her jumpsuit, Gwen started to pull it down. This got Kevin's attention, but he still just sat there. Having pulled it down as low as it went, Gwen pulled her arms out of the sleeves. Still in only a tank top, she pulled that up slightly exposing a three inch scar on her side.

"Trust me I know how much it hurts." Gwen said, thinking back to when Rebecca had shot her, accidentally of course.

Kevin sat there looking at the scar, with the injury himself; he couldn't imagine her being in the same pain he was in. Reaching out his hand, Kevin traced the scar with his finger. From what Gwen could see on his face, he looked almost concerned.

"Can I finish?"

Kevin nodded and turned away once more staring off into the shadows.

"Okay, I'm done."

Turing to face her, Kevin looked down at his now bandaged leg. He then leaned forward and lifted Gwen's face with his hand, and kissed her. But unlike before Gwen didn't have the urge to push him away. On the contrary she wanted to pull him closer. She didn't like it. His kiss was impassioned. Pulling away slightly, Kevin rested his forehead against hers.

"Thanks, princess." He whispered. Getting up he walked away disappearing into the dark.

Left surprised, Gwen remained sitting. She didn't expect any of that.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Startled, Gwen looked around for the source of the beeping. It was her plumber's badge. Answering it, Gwen heard Ben's voice.

"Gwen, you there."

"Uh huh."

"Are you coming back to earth?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah."

"Do want me to open a portal or will you—."

"I'll open one." She answered.

"Okay, see you in a bit." He ended the connection.

Standing up in the darkness, Gwen gathered all her things, put her jumpsuit back on and concentrated on tracking Ben, and opening a portal to him. Having mastered the ability to track people down through things that contained their mana, Gwen was now able to do it by memorizing that person's mana, and was even able to open portals to that person.

Making a portal to Ben, she stepped through it into the Null Void generator room. There she was greeted by Ben,

"Hey, so how was the Null Void?" His asked, smiling.

"Umm…it was interesting." She answered him, not knowing what else to say.

"Interesting?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Ben replied with an eyebrow raised. "I'm glad you had a good time. I guess."

"Me too."

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked it. **

**Don't forget to review. They make me smile and upload my stories faster.**


End file.
